Holmes' Hospital
Introduction Holmes' Hospital, now renamed as Hospital, is the third portal to be opened in the Horror Portals series. You and other players receive a call from an unknown caller, telling you that Amber is in a critical condition, also suggesting that you visit her in Holmes' Hospital. While mysteries from a dark past of a tragic story unveil, can you escape from it? Storyline After the events of Jolly's carnival, you and your friends are shopping at a mall when you get a mysterious phone call from an unknown caller, apprising you that Amber is in intensive care and hopes to see you and your friends in Holmes' Hospital. Upon entering a strange darkness comes creeping in. Will you find Amber or will you end up like the other 'patients'? Endings ''' Normal Ending: Experiment Gone Wrong' This ending is the most common to get. In order to get it, you must defeat Holmes and inspect his body. After inspecting, you'll get a cutscene: - Grace is seen on the front porch, stabbed by a monstrous Hope, while Hope is eating Faith. This relates to the cutscene where Grace yells about something non-human is on the porch. '''Josh Ending: Doll Storage' For this ending, instead of inspecting Holmes's body, go down to the 3rd floor. How you go down is by turning around and in the corner, there is some type of hole with a ladder. Go down there and go down to the 3rd floor. - Holmes is in the vault room, as he has a monstrous Josh in a human sized beaker. Josh is going through the transformation, in which Holmes states is very painful. Amber Ending: Forever Isolation Go down to the 2nd floor after defeating Holmes. - You'll see flashbacks of random scenes, correlating to what Amber said on your first encounter. BIRTHDAY: You see Isabella dancing. RED: You see a red wall with a door. HOSPITAL: You see a hospital room, presumably the room Amber was in. PAIN: Another shot of the hospital, possibly stating Amber's transformation into a monster. After the flashbacks play at least 2 times, you'll get dialogue of Amber yelling for help to Isabella. Then a different dialogue of Amber seeing 2 girls and then befriending them. (Most likely Hope and Faith) ' Lapine Ending: Rabbit Rebellion' Head to the reception floor after defeating Holmes. - You will get a cutscene of a masked person, basically explaining the medicine's effects that occur when Holmes injected it into Faith, Hope, Amber, Josh, and Timmy. The medicine is very painful, makes the soul leave the body but stores itself in a tangible object, and binds to a doll made of human flesh. the person takes off it's mask and reveals to be Isabella behind the mask, as she tells the user that they must steal the antidote and save his/her friends. - The dolls in particular were the dolls that were seen in the vault. Secret Ending: Lodge Dweller At floor 2, before finding the key, find the picture frame. The picture frame's location is different every time, which can be found in 1 of the 5 rooms. After defeating Holmes, simply walk up to him if you have obtained the picture frame. - An unknown person (???) starts speaking, about how Holmes failed to rescue her young daughter, and that she must be rotting in a lodge (Most likely the Holmes's house). ??? then knocks on a material, asking another unknown being if they're awake. After not responding, ??? leaves the room. Then, the person who ??? was asking wakes up, and it reveals to be Josh. While all this is happening, you can hear water sounds in the background, implying that ??? was knocking on the human sized beaker Josh happens to be inside. This is a note from a fan of Horror Portals: How do you know it is Josh? Question from a fan of horror portals: Does this connect with other story that can be played? If so, Isabelle's doll was found on the bridge in her story was the "med." not injected into her and the doll was just left there, and was Isabelle always the masked bunny? All I am technically asking is, what is the backstory and what happened to these people, Isabella and Amber in particular, and were all the victims saved? This is a fun game but it is very hard for me to understand. Please answer this. Thank you for everything, signed, a fan of horror portals.